Cloning Facility
Information in this artical contains information no longer in the current publish. Please see note at the bottom of the page. ---- Cloning Facilities are structures where characters appear after they have died. Cloning Facilities are one of the most common facilities in the game. Even if an outpost has no Medical Center, it will likely still have a Cloning Facility. This can be valuable to players who do not want extra long trips to get back where they were before dying. The Cloning Facility serves three basic functions. It can be the cloning location when you die if it is the closest Cloning Facility. It can be the cloning location when you die if you are anywhere on the planet and you have already stored your cloning information at the facility. And you can insure your items using the Insurance Terminal, always located in a Cloning Facility. Upon cloning, which occurs when you select your cloning location, the character may be subject to wounds and/or item decay. If you clone in a facility that you had not saved your cloning information, then you will incur wounds to health. Moreover, if you are on a dangerous planet such as Dantooine or Lok, you may find yourself with a cybernetic limb that will give you a malus in combat. In order to get rid of this cybernetic limb, you will need to find a Cybernetic Specialist in certain Medical Centers. Item decay upon cloning has no association with saving cloning information at a location. If an item was insurred, it will only decay 1% upon cloning. If it wasn't insured, it will decay 5% upon cloning. If you are killed by another player in PvP, by deathblow, then you should receive no item decay at all. Wounds may still occur if you did not save clone information. Currently if you are triple incapped by another player, it is still considered a non-PvP death, and item decay will occur. Player cities can have their own Cloning Facilities, and are often one of the first city structures to be put up. They can be crucial to a city that has PvP activity, especially if it has a faction base nearby. Player Cloning Facilities can be made by a Trader (Structures) and must be placed by the Mayor. Unlike other city structures, there is not an option to add a tax to insurance or cloning fees in Player Cities, so all of its maintenance costs will have to come from other city income sources. Player Cloning Facilities are available at Structure Essentials VI in Trader (Structures) and are available in three types for the various planets. * Corellia Cloning Facility * Naboo Cloning Facility * Tatooine Cloning Facility ---- Note: As of the current publish there is no longer decay. all refrences to decay and insurance are only left here for historical reference. Also, cybernetics are no longer randomly being attached after death. Wounds have been replaced with cloning sickness there is no longer a chance to this, it is automatically applied. Category:Structures